


With Every Swig

by Ozarkthedog



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Swearing, improper use of a beer bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozarkthedog/pseuds/Ozarkthedog
Summary: You indulge Andy at a BBQ.
Relationships: Andy Barber/Reader, Andy Barber/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	With Every Swig

**Author's Note:**

> This all came to fruition because of a GIF of Andy drinking beer.  
> TBH, this could’ve been a CEvans Fic since that guy drinks so much beer, but I went with Andy.  
> Find me on tumblr @ozarkthedog

The party was bustling amid the hot August afternoon weather. Party goers filled the backyard and the kitchen, kids ran around the plush backyard as their parents chatted idly on the patio.

You spotted Andy as you came out of the kitchen with another plate full of cheese and crackers, depositing it onto the glass table. Andy sent you a loving smile before he took another swig of beer while one of your neighbors chatted his ear off. His eyes held yours and glinted with playfulness as a little smirk reached his face.

You looked away, asking the people sitting at the table if they needed refreshments. One of your co-workers asked for another bottle of wine, “I’ll be right back.” You said with a smile as you headed off towards the garage.

Andy’s imagination ran wild as your summer dress gave just enough away. Sneaks of cleavage and hints soft thighs every so often when the wind picked up. He wanted nothing more than to tell everyone to “fuck off and go home” and bend you over the nearest surface.

Andy watched you walk off the patio and sneak through the fence, heading into the garage. He had lost interest in whatever his neighbor was talking about as soon as he spotted you on the patio, smiling and entertaining your guests.

Andy grumbled under his breath as the neighbor carried on. He grits his teeth knowing he didn’t have much time if he was going to get his rocks off with everyone around.

“Hold that thought.” Andy said not bothering to look back at his neighbor as he sped off towards the garage with his beer bottle still half full.

You finally found the bottle of white wine deep in the freezer chest as you heard the side door to the garage open and shut. A low growl was all the notice you needed before hands pawed at your ass, dragging your dress up over your hips.

A throaty mewl left your lips as Andy grinds his aching cock against your panty clad ass, “God. You have no idea what you do to me.” His voice dripping with lust.

“The party really that boring, huh?” You tease from over your shoulder. His eyes never leave your ass as he speaks, “We have to be quick but I want you to indulge me.” Just then his eyes lock onto yours, desperate and wild, his face tense with need.

Andy steps back so you can stand straight and shut the freezer, leaving the chilled bottled of wine on top. He’s on you the second you turn to face him. His lips cover yours with heated, dominating kisses. Quick licks as your tongues smooth over each others, making you shiver in the hot garage.

Andy pulls back only slightly, just enough to meet your eyes, “You’ll do anything for me, yeah?” His question puzzles you for a beat, wondering what he will ask of you, but you shake away any trepidation. He’s always made you feel safe. Never once did he let harm befall you.

You pull him into a soft kiss before whispering against his lips, “Anything.”

Andy bites his bottom lip as you rub his aching member through his dark jeans, groaning from between his plump lips. He clears his throat, stopping you as you start to kneel down before him.

You quirk your brow at his, “Andy?”

He chuckles, moving his hands to grasp the sides of your face, “Oh, you’re fine, Honey, but I want you to get off too.”

Smiling at him, you slowly drag your dress up and smooth your hands around your mound, “Like this?” Your fingers slide under the thin material earning a broken moan from him.

He shakes his head after a beat, coming back to his senses, “No. I want you to sit on this.” He brings his half full beer bottle down from the shelf he left it on when he arrived.

A gasp slips past your lips and your eyes go wide realizing what he wanted you to do. “I want to taste you with with every swig I take.” His confession makes your pussy clench eliciting a high pitched mewl from you.

You grasp at his chest, sinking your nails into his deep blue shirt, “I want it.”

Andy smiles at that, “Get on your knees.”

You sink down to the cold cement as Andy crouches down wanting to watch the bottle split you open.

“It’s half full, so be careful.” His tone was steady as he passed you the bottle. You pulled your panties to the side and set the bottle on the ground hovering over it. Andy let out a lewd moan as he watched you sink down onto the thin opening, he couldn’t wait to taste your slick mixing with the beer.

The cool sensation of the bottle rubbed against your heated walls and over your G-Spot as you sunk further down wondering how deep it could go. Once you got to the wide part of the bottle, you opened your weary eyes, not sure if you could take it, “Go on. Try it. I want to see how much you can take as I’m filling your mouth.” He deep voice spurring you on as he grasped his hard on.

You bit your lip and put more weight on your heels as your pussy opened up around the thick bottle. A high pitched mewl echoed off the walls as it stretched your pussy wide causing Andy to growl at the sight, “Fuck.”

Cautiously, you lifted yourself up and down on the bottle and surprisingly it felt really good. “Oh, Andy…” You whimpered feeling the bottle slide over your walls and rub against the sensitive spots nestled deep in your core.

Andy stood up suddenly, unbuckling his belt with lighting speed, “I won’t last long Honey, I want to fuck your mouth.”

You steadied yourself on your knees and grasped his thighs for support as he traced your lips with his cock. He pushed inside your warm mouth with a hurried thrust, groaning as your tongue slipped around the crown of his head.

He wove his hands into your hair bringing your head closer to his hips with every long thrust. 

“Fuck yourself if you can on the bottle, Honey. I’m going to savor that beer all afternoon.” He grits out, watching as your eyes water from his rough treatment.

You moan around his cock as you lift yourself up and slide back down onto the dark brown bottle. It spreads you so wide your clit rubs against the outside, your walls flutter and clamp down on the hard container.

Andy fucked into your face harder with every spear, muscles tense with pleasure as he watched you close your eyes, fucking yourself onto the bottle.

“That’s my girl.” He says with a deep grunt, close to the edge.

The thought that the bottle could break or that anyone could walk in on your two at any moment sent you flying higher toward your own peak. You bounced frantically and yet carefully on the container as you felt Andy’s cock swell in your mouth.

“Fuck, I’m gunna cum.” He warned as he kept your head locked in his grip, not wanting you to spill his cum.

You’re moans of rapture vibrated around his cock as you hit your peak, feeling the bottle stretch and fill you completely. Andy groaned out his completion as he filled your mouth up, watching with adoration as you swallowed it all down.

He stuffs his softening cock back into his jeans as he crouches down, holding the beer bottle steady as you ease yourself off of it, whimpering as you feel it leave your core.

Making sure he could get a good grip on it, Andy whipped some of your juices off the middle of the bottle before taking a swig. The mixture of your slick and the beer washed over his tongue as he drank it down greedily.

“God Damn. That’s really good actually.” He says with astonishment as you smooth out your dress and run your hands through your hair making yourself presentable.

“Well, I’m glad I could indulge you, Babe.” You say with a smirk as you lean in, kissing him lightly. You grab the cooling wine bottle and lace your hand with his as you head for the door hoping your guests didn’t miss the two of you.


End file.
